


Under the Misteltoe

by marvelousbones



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the Blindspot secret Santa on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Misteltoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmassy au for the Blindspot secret Santa. Sorry it is a little bit late and also about my 5th fanfiction ever. Also sorry if it is out of character. Sorry it is so bad, but enjoy! I'll stop saying sorry now.  
> I hope you had a great Christmas Nat (so1goes5)!

Jane stood inside Tasha Zapata's house as she looked around. Tasha had convinced Kurt who had convinced Jane to go to her Christmas party. The whole gang was there, Patterson, Edgar Reade, and even Bethany Mayfair. Tasha walked up to Jane as she handed her a class of something. 

"It's eggnog," Tasha said.

Jane nodded as she took it, "Thanks Zapata."

Tasha smiled, "Just call me Tasha." 

Jane nodded as she took a sip and coughed, "What is in that?" 

Kurt walked up as he took a sip of his own eggnog, "Zapata probably spiked it." 

Jane looked at him in confusion. "Spiked it?" She asked curiously as she looked warily at her drink. 

"It means she put alcohol in it. Vodka right?" He asked Tasha. Tasha nodded.

Jane took another sip, "I actually kinda like it." She said with a small smile as she continued to drink her eggnog.

Kurt smiled as he watched Jane drink her eggnog. 

"I’ll just leave you two then." Tasha said with a small smirk as she left Kurt and Jane alone.

Jane awkwardly cleared her throat as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She felt a little bit self-conscious in the dress that Tasha and Patterson bought her and forced her to wear. They said she needed a nice Christmas dress. Jane didn't know why she agreed but here she was wearing it. 

"You look…nice." Kurt said as he cleared his throat. "I mean gorgeous, um beautiful." He stuttered a bit as the tips of his ears turned a bit red. Jane couldn't help but laugh as she saw his ears turn red. 

"What?" He asked as he looked around. 

"Your ears are red." Jane replied back with a small laugh.

"Oh." He said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I guess they are."

Jane laughed again as she took a sip of her eggnog, "Don't worry it's cute."

He snorted as he looked at her, "I'm not cute."

Jane didn't say anything as she hid her smile behind her glass of eggnog. The party lasted for a few more hours as Jane sat on the couch watching a "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" Christmas special. Kurt sat on the opposite edge of the couch as he watched it too. 

"Are you having a good time?" Kurt asked her.

Jane nodded with a small smile, "Yeah thanks."

Kurt gave Jane a small smile as he turned back to watch the TV. Jane grabbed her water bottle from the coffee table as she took a sip. Kurt was about to open his mouth and ask a question when Tasha and Reade appeared. 

"You guys having fun?" Reade asked as he smiled a bit at them.

Jane and Kurt nodded as Reade went to get some more eggnog. Tasha gave Jane an encouraging smile as she left too. 

Jane stood up as she smoothed her dress out. "I think I'm going to head out." 

Kurt nodded as he stood up too and followed her. "Can I walk you home?" He asked as he looked at her.

Jane gave him a small smile, "I would like that." She brushed her hair behind her ear with a smile.

As they were about to step over the threshold of Tasha's house, Tasha called out, "Wait!" 

Kurt and Jane both turned around as they looked at her, "Is something wrong?" Jane asked immediately scanning the room for threats. 

Tasha laughed, "No, look." She said as she pointed up and there in the doorway hung fresh mistletoe. 

Jane looked puzzled, "Why is there a plant hanging in your door?" 

"It's a tradition that whoever stands under the mistletoe has to kiss!" Tasha exclaimed as she pointed to the plant again. 

Kurt looked down at her and shifted his feet, "Look you don’t have t-" He was cut off as Jane reached up to grab his collar as she pulled him down for a kiss. Patterson clapped as Tasha grinned. Jane finally pulled away as she licked her lips trying to savor the feeling of Kurt's lips on hers. 

"I should really go now. Thanks guys." Jane said as Kurt nodded and followed her out the door. When the door shut behind them Tasha grinned as she looked over a Reade. 

"Hand it over." She said with a smirk. Reade groaned as he reached in his wallet to pull out twenty bucks. He grumbled as he handed it to her as she waved it in from of his face. Patterson looked on at them with a small smile. It looked like despite all the hell that had happened, at least there was some happiness during the holidays.


End file.
